Many known wind turbines include a tower and a rotor mounted on the top of the tower. Over the last years, the wind power industry has been growing with the trend towards taller towers since wind energy capacity curves improve with height because the wind profile is stronger. Several tower types have been designed, for instance, latticework structures, tubular steel structures, concrete structures, composite towers with steel and concrete, all having their drawbacks, especially for high wind turbine towers.
In general, the tower should be relatively easy to assemble at the mounting site and relatively pleasing to the eye. Furthermore, the tower components should be transportable on most roads, i.e. the size of the tower components being limited by the height of the bridges and tunnels and the width of the roads. As the tower size increases, it is necessary to design new towers where production, transport, and mounting can be effected in a relatively easy way.